


Daien will live on

by Blazecap



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Last Stand, One Shot, Other, no beta we die like men, one will live one will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazecap/pseuds/Blazecap
Summary: Edward is backed against a wall. Facing his most powerful opponent yet. Will he prevail?





	Daien will live on

At that moment Edward fell to the ground on his knees. Weak from his previous encounters. He tried to get up but immediately collapsed back down. His body was in critical condition, he could barely look up at his opponent, let alone see from the blood above his eyes. At that moment Edward was at his lowest...

“You don’t know when to give up do you?” Said his female opponent. She was fast and skilled, even more than Edward had anticipated from their previous encounters. There was an elegant grace to her... she had clearly more experience under her belt than Edward ever did. She was faster and more effective with her strikes.

He was letting his country down, his friends down, he let Leonardo down...  
His death and all the other brave soldiers who gave their lives were in vain, all because he was too weak...

He remembered all the good times he had with the dawn brigade, simpler times... then something sparked within him.

He remembered General Tauroneo’s talk with Edward: “I see a passion that burns brightly within you. Takes me back when I was your age my boy. I used to be rash and reckless too. However in the heat of battle, I get angry and think without considering the consequences, I nearly get my self killed. If there’s one piece of wisdom I can give it’s this: ‘When your feeling desperate, always remember to calm yourself and use that fiery rage to rekindle that burning passion and make into something else’” he didn’t understand until now...

Something had wakened within Edward, he cleared his mind. He stood up as immediately his female foe preforms the Astra technique. Without a second thought Edward doge every single blow his way.

“What?” She said with a shocked expression on her face still processing what just happen. “A minute ago you could barely stand up. Now your dogging every one of my attacks!” She said with a face of confusion. Then smirked, with a wide grin on her face. “You still got fight left in you after all?” She said excitedly.

He didn’t respond to her question, just giving a cold stern look at her. He didn’t think of anything else, not pain, not emotion, not even the cold winds blowing in his face. His only thoughts were on the battle and nothing else. Yet he wasn’t overthinking either.

Edward then pulled his Caladbolg out and twirled it around. His foe ready her stance and both swordmasters clashed with there swords kissed. But his foe turned back and was about to swing a fatal blow but stopped immediately...

She had felt a great pain in her lower torso, and when she looked down she realized her foe had penetrated her. He was too fast for her to realize what had happened, and her arrogance got the better of her. The cold steel felt like a getting speared by an icicle. She dropped her sword as she tilted her head remarking “I never got to fight my rival in white...” Edward pulled the sword out and saw as his foe fell to the ground. Her blood spilling over the white snow as he walked away from the fight severely wounded as he limped to safety back to base camp.

Daien will live to fight another day.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah the inspiration behind this story in most recent play through of RD, I had Mia and Edward clash, in 3-14. He had few Hp left and Mia preformed her Astra skill on him. However the craziest thing happened he dodged not only every single strike but forgot I also put resolve on my Edward so he was faster and in turn double my Mia and killed her. It was both sad and hilarious. This also part of a much larger story I’m telling but I can’t say more without spoiling it. This scene will most definitely be rewritten when I reach this point. But I really wanted to make its own story.


End file.
